User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/Owls Oc adoption Page
I create way too many OC's so here Clan Cats |-| WindClan = BriarTail Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Description: A small she-cat with a thin tail. light beige fur and slightly darker spots on her back, with her tail fading to a dark brown. She has light amber eyes and several notches in her ears and a few small scars on her face Personality: She has a rather explosive personality, and is known to have quite a sharp tongue and will openly voice her opinions even when no one asked Other: N/A OakShade Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Description: a Dark brown tom with darker brown spots and underbelly, the fur on his neck is black and he has a scar on his right side. His eyes are a bright green Personality: He is a rather likable cat and is talkative. He's friendly and everyone in windclan likes him and he has several friends outside of Windclan Other: OakShade is bestfriends with WeaselStar MolePaw Gender: Male Rank: Apprentice Description: A very very dark brown tom(Almost black) He has a very compact and streamlined body with a thin tail, His eyes are a dark amber color. He always has something in his fur, whether its dirt or grass Personality: He treats everything like a joke and tries his best to make people smile even when something bad is happening, He lacks the ability to take anything seriously. Other: N/A |-| RiverClan = ThistleThroat Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Description: A large short furred light brown tom with grey fur around his neck, ThistleThroat has a few scars on his chest and underbelly. He has light yellow eyes Personality: A rather grumbly tom, with a cold personality, he's not that fan of talking to anyone outside of RiverClan and has little patience for anyone who is disrespectful Other: Father of TroutKit MintPaw Gender: Female Rank: Apprentice Description: A black she-cat with all 4 of her paws being a dark grey and a similar dark grey patch on her underbelly/side and she has dark amber eyes . Personality: A intelligent apprentice who speaks her mind and often gets in trouble for talking back to older warrior/superior Other: N/A TroutKit Gender: Male Rank: Kit Description: A silvery gray long furred kit with a few light brown stripes and splotches on his fur, his paws are also a light brown. With green eyes Personality: A rather calm kit who isn't very into playing with other kits, and would rather lay in the sun and talk instead of fighting. Other: Daughtor of ThistleThroat |-| ShadowClan = LizardLegs Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Description: A tall light brown tabby with dark brown stripes and white underbelly, His fur is short and rather glossy. He has 2 different colored eyes, one blue and one brown. Personality: A gentle and caring tom with fierce loyalty to his family, he can't stand cats who aren't loyal and cause havoc for selfish means or do things without thinking of what it might due to others Other: Brother of NettleFang NettleFang Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Description: A slim light brown with brown spots speckled across her fur, She has short and often terribly groomed fur. He eyes are a light blue. Personality: A caring she-cat but she's more of a tough love kind of person, Shes loyal to those she deems her friends and trustworthy but here trust is hard to earn. Other: Sister of Lizardlegs CloudPaw Gender: Male Rank: Apprentice Description: Cloudpaw is an off white color with a few grey spots on his legs and back. His fur is rather long and fluffy, his eyes are a greenish-yellow. Personality: A rather awkward apprentice who often breaks down into nervous laughter in stressful situations or when more than 2 cats are looking at him Other: Good friends with the SkyClan apprentice CedarPaw |-| ThunderClan = MistySpirit Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Description: A short-furred grey she-cat with her hind left leg being a slightly darker color, her body is rather lanky and tall, she has bluish-green eyes Personality: A nervous she-cat who is constantly worrying and throwing nervous glances as if she thinks someone is stalking her and she is easily startled Other: N/A ShrewNose Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Description: A long furred tom with brown fur, his hind legs are a light brown color(basically it looks like he's wearing pants), His eyes are a light amber color. Personality: A bold and very open tom who will try pretty much anything, He often is quite generous and happy go lucky, Shrewnose isn't startled very easily. Other: N/A ToadPaw Gender: Male Rank: Apprentice Description: A dark brown cat with brownish-grey spots and splotches on his fur, he has short fur and has a rather compact body, His eyes are dark green eyes. Personality: Toadpaw always wants to be in the spot-light and wants attention, even if its negative attention. He doesn't really care about other cats feeling. |-| SkyClan= SandSpeck Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Description: A pale yellow color with dusty brown spots scattered all over his fur, his eyes are light green, He has a sturdy body build and is rather short. Personality: A rather secretive tom who normally doesn't talk and is rather prepared for almost every situation. He's naturally suspicious and doesn't find many cats trustworthy Other: N/A CedarPaw Gender: Male Rank: Apprentice Description: A reddish-brown tom with a few black spots, He is bulker and bigger than most apprentice's, his eyes are dark amber. Personality: A bubbly apprentice who often day-dreams and he has his heads in the clouds, He is quite caring and likes taking care of others. Other: Good friends with the ShadowClan apprentice CloudPaw Other: N/A FlameStrike Gender: Male Rank: Elder Description: A small tom with medium length fur, His fur is a light orange color with light brown stripes, His eyes are a pale green and he has a few scars across his back. Personality: FlameStrike is a jaded cat, who is slightly grumpy, He enjoys telling scary stories to kits and likes to exaggerate almost everything. Cats in other Groups |-| Tribe Cats= Sky Where The Sun Shines(Shine) Gender: Female Rank: Cave-gaurd to-be Description: A light yellow color with a brown underbelly and spots, she also has a scar down her back from falling off a rock once, she has very long glossy fur with big pale green eyes Personality: A bubbly and talkative she-cat with a curious disposition shes quite open, She is rather reckless and slightly selfish Other: N/A Fog That Blankets the Ground(Fog) Gender: Male Rank: Prey-hunter Description: A light grey tom with a darker grey stripes, He has a light grey(almost white) underbelly and tail. He's a rather fluffy cat with stubby limbs. His eyes are a greyish blue color Personality: A cat with a calm demeanor and laid back personality, He doesn't worry the much and barely ever panics, He is very reliable and a is a good shoulder to cry on Other: N/A |-| BloodClan = Echo Gender: Female Rank: Hunting cat Description: A dark gray petite she-cat with darker gray and black spots littered all over her fur, she has a few scars on her side. Her eyes are a light blue color Personality: Despite being a BloodClan cat shes quite nice to outsiders, and has a friendly personality and is a very cheerful she-cat who like to meet new people Other: N/A Mars Gender: Male Rank: Patrol Cats Description: A light russet color, he has a few spots of brown fur and stripes across his fur. He has many scars across his fur and his eyes are a pale amber color. Personality: A angry tom who is constantly throwing insults and quite hateful, He likes being alone and snaps at almost anyone who tries to help him Other: N/A Rogue/Kittypets/Loner Cats |-| Rogue = Ram Gender: Male Age: Adolescence Description: A long-furred dirt brown colored tom with light brown stripes over his face and back, he has a few small scars that are normally hidden by his fur, His eyes are a dark amber color. Personality: He is a very spiteful cat who has a rather jumpy disposition/Startles easy, He's prone to throw insults and attack as a base instinct, but he's actually quite a dunce. Other: He lives near the twoleg place,He has only one friend in the form a Kittypet named Curtis Vixen Gender: Female Age: Adult Description: A slim she-cat with orange fur and her front paws are white and she has a black underbelly. even though she is a slim cat she has a very bushy tail, like that of the squirrel tail.. Personality: Passive aggressive and she is almost always being sarcastic and it's hard to get her to actually listen to directions, she doesn't plan anything and is pretty irresponsible. Other: N/A |-| Kittypet = Curtis Gender: Male Age: Adolescence Description: A short-furred brown tom with a dark brown tail tip and 3 of his paws are a similar color, his body build is on the smaller side but he's still pretty big. He has brown eyes Personality: He's quite friendly and tries to be helpful but his advice isn't that great so take it with a grain of salt, He's an active cat who enjoys running around a play-fighting Other: He is friends with the rogue Ram Polly Gender: Female Age: Adult Description: A sturdy and large, black Persian cat, with yellow eyes, her long fur is normally very well groomed and pristine. Personality: She is rather vain and self-centered and doesn't see why some cats choose to live in the woods, she isn't a fan of getting dirty or being outside in general. Other: N/A |-| Loner = Hollow Gender: Male Age: Adult Description: Dark brown slim tom with black stripes and spots on his fur, he has one white paw and a black tail tip, Hollow has amber eyes. Personality: A rather chilled back tom who is quite humorous, but Hollow is a straight up coward and it doesn't take very much to intimidate him. Other: He lives just outside of ShadowClan territory, He is the father of the ShadowClan kits BarkKit and BrindleKit Glass Gender: Female Age: Adult Description: A pure white she-cat who has short fur, she has a light grey tail tip and muzzle, Her fur is very coarse and normally covered in dust, Her eyes are a deep green color . Personality: She is very emotional and doesn't take stress or pressure very well, As her name says: she's as fragile as glass. She is also oblivious to when someone is lying to her. Other: She lives with Hollow near the ShadowClan border Kit adopt list |-| Kit Adopt list = None as of now To Adopt Just comment which one that you want and if you're making any changes